ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: A Christmas Miracle!
Ben 10: A Christmas Miracle! is a stand-alone Christmas special. It aired on 12/26/16. Chronologically, this takes place after Ben 10: Omniverse, specifically after the off-screen road trip. Plot to a busy street, where two teenage boys are walking on the sidewalk. One of them had brown messy hair, with a black t-shirt that had a 10 on it. The other had cat-like features, along with light blue skin and blue armor. The street was icy, and there was a lot of snow on the sidewalks. (Armored Teenager): Ben, do you remember the presents that we have to buy? (Ben): Sighs Yeah, you told me thirty times! (Armored Teenager): Actually, I told you thirty-six times. rolls his eyes, kicking a can on the floor. He spots a sign on a tree, reading: "Wanna make an orphan's day? Buy a present, and give it to your local orphanage!". (Ben): Hey, Rook, you see that sign? at the sign (Rook): Yes, what about it? (Ben): We could buy presents for the orphanage. (Rook): But what about the presents we have to buy already? (Ben): We'll just buy the presents and the ones for the orphanage! off running opens his mouth, holding out a hand as if he were trying to grab Ben's shirt. He closes his mouth, sighing and chasing after him. Scene to Ben and Rook outside the orphanage, Ben bundled with a pack of energy. (Ben): Are you ready? (Rook): Yes, can we go inside? opens the orphanage doors, looking around to see a bunch of kids playing. As Ben opens the door, they all freeze and stare at him. (Orphans): It's Ben 10! laughs, as the kids all run, trying to grab at him. He steps back, as a kid tries to hug his leg. (Ben): drowned out by the kids Uh... Rook, you wanna do the talking? (Rook): My pleasure. Coughs Hello, fellow kids! We are here on this occasion to get you all presents! kids become even louder, Ben and Rook both slamming their palms against their ears, blocking out most of the noise. Ben thinks for a moment. (Ben): Yells HEY! HEY! kids tone down Hey, do any of you guys wanna see an alien? (Orphans): Yeah! smirks, stepping back. He slaps the faceplate on his Omnitrix with two fingers, activating a holographic interface. He quickly scrolls through the interface, stopping at a cat-like alien who has three fins on his head. He taps on the alien, as the core pops out and he smacks it. Ben is engulfed by a green flash of lights, and he gains white skin along with a green and black jumpsuit. He gains three green fins on his head, and three orbs on his black belt and on his arms. The Omnitrix symbol shifts over to his forehead. (Ben/Alien/Ditto): Ditto! kids all swarm over Ditto, who tries to resist. Eventually, Ditto smacks the Omnitrix symbol, transforming back to his human form. The kids jump off of Ben. (Rook): I am glad you managed to calm down the kids... (Ben): Calm? I have scratches all over my body! (Rook): Ben Now kids, what do you guys want for Christmas? kids all shout in unison the same answer: Ben 10 action figures. (Ben): Snickers That's why there's no "Rook action figures". Scene to Ben hauling a large, empty bag over his shoulder, with a Santa hat on his head. Rook has a fake beard on his chin. (Rook): Why must we do this? (Ben): To make the kids happy! (Rook): Mutters I am not happy. slaps the faceplate on his Omnitrix with two fingers, activating a holographic interface. Ben scrolled through the list of aliens, stopping at a cat-like alien. He taps on the alien and the core pops out, as Ben smacks it. Ben's engulfed by a green flash of lights. He grows blue and black fur all over his body, forming a thunderbolt design on his chest and a Wolverine-like mask around his green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol moves to his chest. The alien still has the Santa hat on his head. (Ben/Alien/Fasttrack): Fasttrack! (Rook): I have not seen that alien before. (Fasttrack): Hesitates Er, I just prefer... another alien. (Rook): Which one? (Fasttrack): Never mind, we have to get to the store! vehicle hovers over to Fasttrack and Rook, transforming into a normal truck. (Fasttrack): Why didn't you tell me about the Proto-TRUK? (Rook): I did. (Fasttrack): No, you di - Ugh, fine, it's faster if I use Fasttrack anyways. Proto-TRUK hovers back into the air, taking off. Fasttrack taps his foot impatiently, smirking. He dashes forward, creating a whirl of wind. Fasttrack appears in front of a store titled, "Super Pal-Mart", skidding across the floor and into a dumpster. (Fasttrack): Ow! hat on his head Proto-TRUK arrives, and Rook comes out from it. (Rook): Looks like you have gotten into a messy situation. (Fasttrack): Did... did you just make a joke? (Rook): Did I? (Fasttrack): Nevermind, lets go! back up and Rook walk into Super Pal-Mart, looking around. The store was large, and packed. There were tons of people who were doing last-minute shopping for Christmas, Fasttrack would've thought the whole entire city was in the store! (Fasttrack): Okay, uh, you get the presents for my family, I'll get the orphans's presents. (Rook): Okay! off zips past the crowd, ducking, shoving, and jumping his way through it. (Fan): Hey, look, it's Ben 10! felt as if the whole entire store was looking at him that moment. He ran behind a shelf, turning his head to see if anyone was there. (Man): Hey, watch it! (Fasttrack): I'm so sorr- (Man): Who do you think you are? to see Fasttrack Oh my god, Ben 10? (Fasttrack): No, I'm a blue cat who can walk and talk. Not suspicious, just a fan of Ben 10. Yeah, a fan. appeared from both sides of the aisle, creating a blockade. Fasttrack looked around the aisle, spotting Ben 10 action figures. (Fasttrack): Great, just what I needed! Yells I'm sorry fans, gotta go! dashed over to the action figures, grabbing as many as he could. He grabbed his bag and stuffed the action figures in there, all of this done in less than seconds. The fans started to swarm the aisle, as Fasttrack started to sweat. (Fasttrack): Heh, anyone got an air conditioner? Anyone? Well, it was worth a try... climbed the shelf, before a green flash of lights consumed him, reverting back to his human form. (Fan #1): I'll take the t-shirt! (Fan #2): I'll take his underwear! (Ben): Woah, keep this PG! to sneak onto the shelf feels a tug on his pants, as a fan yanks him into the crowd. His clothing is torn up, as fans fight over it. (Fan #1): I want his t-shirt! (Fan #2): I do too, and he loves me more! (Ben): Mutters No I don't... #1 punches fan #2 in the eye, giving her a black-eye. Fan #2 grabs fan #1's t-shirt and throws her into the shelf. (Crowd): Chants Fight, fight, fight! climbs back onto the shelf, sneaking away while nobody notices. He hops onto the ground, quickly rushing over to the bathroom. Scene to Rook humming a tune as he grabs a pair of socks, placing them in his shopping cart. He grabs another pair of socks, along with a card. (Rook): Is this what Ben needed? No, he said something about... a chocolate cake? Yes, that is correct. strolls his shopping cart over to the dessert aisle, opening the freezer. There was rows and columns of cheese cake, carrot cake, strawberry shortcake, but no chocolate cake. (Rook): Hm... where is it? a chocolate cake in the corner There! tall man grabs the chocolate cake at the same time as Rook. (Rook): Sorry sir, but I grabbed it first. (Tall Man): It's mine. (Rook): Actually, I grabbed it first, so sir, may I please have it? (Tall Man): No. a punch at Rook catches the man's fist, twisting his whole entire arm. The man drops the cake in the air, as Rook lets go and squats down to save the cake from dropping onto the floor. (Rook): chocolate cake in shopping cart Thank you sir. walks away, bumping into Ben. (Rook): Ben, what happened? You're injured! has a black eye, with his hair even messier than before. His t-shirt is ripped to shreds. (Ben): Next time, invite someone else to do holiday shopping. Wait, how many books did you buy? (Rook): You said to buy 95 books, correct? (Ben): No, I said 5 books! How will I pay for them?! (Rook): They are all a dollar. (Ben): Grins Rook, you're the best. (Rook): Where are the presents? Did you not get them? looks all over his body, patting himself down. The bag was gone. (Ben): I left it in the bathroom... I'll have to get it before someone else does! (Rook): Can you not just bu - was already gone. rushed through the aisle, luckily no fans in sight. He burst through the bathroom doors, sighing in relief as he saw the bag on top of the toilet. (Ben): Great, just need to grab it carefully... the bag, fumbling bag drops, Ben grabbing hold of the bag barely above the open toilet seat. (Ben): his forehead with the back of his hand Phew. exits the bathroom, only to see a crowd of people blocking his way. (Ben/Alien/Big Chill): Oh no. Oh no. the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill Big Chill! Chill turned transparent, as it flew above the crowd. (Fan #1): holding an ice-pack to her eye Where is Ben?! Chill arrives in front of Rook, falling to the ground. (Big Chill): I had some trouble along the way, but it wasn't anything too bad. (Rook): Okay, we should head towards the orphanage! Chill flies over to the checkout line, with the bag of action figures hauled over his shoulder. Rook appears, with the presents in the shopping cart. (Big Chill): Okay, I'll go first. Chill dumps the sack of toys onto the conveyor belt. The toys all clump up together, dropping into a bag. Big Chill grabs a wallet from his cloak, inserting money into the checkout machine. He grabs the bag, dumping everything back into the sack and carries it. (Big Chill): 236.99 dollars? Gee, my action figures are overpriced. Rook, you go! I'll meet you back at the Proto-TRUK! into the thin air with the sack (Rook): How does the machine work? money into the checkout machine, but it's rejected I will copy Ben! carefully places all of the presents, along with wrapping paper, onto the conveyor belt. The items are all scanned by the checkout machine, and Rook places them in the bag. He grabs out a dollar from his wallet, and puts it into the checkout machine. (Rook): screen 157.99 dollars left? I do not have that much on me! Wait, I have an idea! punches the checkout machine, which starts to malfunction. Rook reads the screen again, which reads: "Payment completed.". (Rook): I should stop bringing money more! amused by his own joke strolls the shopping cart with the bags of items out the grocery store, rushing over to the Proto-TRUK. Big Chill appears behind Rook. (Rook): Help me put the presents in the truck! (Big Chill/Echo Echo): On it! the Omnitrix symbol, quickly transforming into Echo Echo Echo Echo! Echo forms multiple clones, who all grab the bags. The original Echo Echo kicks the trunk of the Proto-TRUK open, while the copies all place them inside. The Echo Echo all remerge back together, as a green flash of lights revert Echo Echo back into his human form. (Ben): Hit the gas! (Rook): Okay, Ben! swings the passenger door open, hopping onto his seat. He puts on his seatbelt. Rook sits in the driver's seat, punching his fist into the brakes. (Ben): Sighs Not like that! It's an expression, for drive! (Rook): Your Earth expressions are confusing. on the gas, driving (Ben): Hey, Rook, I bought you a present! (Rook): You did? I thought you got the orphans their present? (Ben): I did... but I also got you one. (Rook): What is it? (Ben): Smirks It's a surprise. purple car swerves in front of the Proto-TRUK, forcing Rook to hit the brakes as Ben and him both hit their head against the windows. (Ben): forehead Ow! Wait... it's the Violet Offenders! Let me handle this. opens his door, jumping out. The Violet Offenders drive off immediately. Ben runs after them, slapping the Omnitrix faceplate with two fingers, activating a holographic interface. He scrolls over to a bulky, white alien, and taps on it. He smacks the Omnitrix and is engulfed by green lights, growing slightly larger and bulkier. His skin turns white, gaining yellow plates running on his back, with black arrows on them. (Ben/Alien/Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Now time to roll! curls up into a ball, rolling in place. He takes off, gaining immense speed. A Violet Offender looks over at Ben, shooting at him with a pistol. The bullet deflects off of Cannonbolt's armor, high into the sky and into the Violet Offenders's car. Cannonbolt jumps above the car, smashing himself into the ground and forcing the Violet Offenders to stop. Their car skids across the floor, flipping over Cannonbolt and into a tree. (Cannonbolt): Can I say... that was a great barrel roll? stands back up, slapping the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead, reverting back to his human form. The Violet Offenders all crawl out from the vehicle, pointing their pistols at Ben. (Ben): I should've stayed as Cannonbolt. appears next to Ben, in a fighting stance. (Rook): You appear to need my assistance. (Ben): Yeah, I kinda do. of the Violet Offenders shoot at Rook, who swiftly dodges. He shoots against, Rook maneuvering past it. Rook dashes towards the Violet Offender, dodging each bullet and jumped high into the air, kicking the Violet Offender into a building window. Ben hid behind the Proto-TRUK, picking an alien through his holographic interference. (Ben): C'mon, just give me something good. Goop? Nah. Terraspin? Maybe. Ooh! Bullfrag! taps on Bullfrag's icon, smacking the core that pops out. He's engulfed by green lights, his skin turning a pale green. He becomes leaner and taller, his fingers merging into three. The Omnitrix shifts over to a chain around his neck. (Bullfrag): Bullfrag! over to the Violet Offenders (Violet Offender #1): You won't get us! (Bullfrag): You know, that's what all of the villains say? extends his tongue out, wrapping it around the Violet Offender. He yanked his tongue, jumping in the air and kicking the Violet Offender with both soles, twisting his body in the air as he dropped onto the floor on his front side. Bullfrag pushed himself up, dodging a bullet from one of the other Violet Offenders. Bullfrag leaped high in the air, causing the Violet Offender to look up. (Rook): Look behind you. Violet Offender turns, only to get punched straight in the jaw. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Bullfrag lands beside Rook, reverting back to his human form. (Ben): Glad we got that taken care of. Wanna race to the orphanage? (Rook): How? jumped in the air, as a hoverboard hovered underneath his feet. He landed on the hoverboard, smirking the whole entire time. (Rook): You are on. Scene is playing with the orphans as an alien, Walkatrout, while Rook is wrapping all of the presents. (Walkatrout): over to the kids You can't catch me! (Orphan #1): Yes I can! (Walkatrout): No you can't! orphan lunges at Walkatrout, grabbing him. He slips out of her hands, waddling away. (Walkatrout): See! (Orphan #2): Let me try! orphan chased after Walkatrout, who was barely from his reach. Walkatrout tripped on the rug, his face hitting the ground first. The orphan picked up Walkatrout with ease. (Walkatrout): Fine! You win this round! orphans all laugh, as Rook walks over to Ben. (Rook): I have wrapped the presents. (Walkatrout/Ben): Omnitrix symbol, reverting back to Ben] C'mon kids, we're gonna open the presents! (Orphans): in unison Yay! feels a vibration in his pocket, belonging to his cellphone. He picks it up, holding it to his ear. (Ben): Who is it? (Caller/Sandra): It's me, Sandra! When are you gonna come home? (Ben): over at a clock I'll come back at 8 o'clock sharp, okay? (Sandra): Okay then, see you later, Ben! smiles, as he walks over to the orphans, who are all ripping apart the wrapping. (Rook): So much for my efforts. (Ben): Hey, at least they're happy! Scene is sitting around a tree with rest of his family, along with Kevin and Rook: Grandpa Max, Sandra, Carl, his dog (who kept trying to eat the presents...), Gwen, Ken, and more. (Ben): It's time to open the presents! (Grandpa Max): Wait, Ben, we all have to open it together. (Ben): Impatiently Fine. grabs the large stack of... whatever it was, creating a tiny tear in the wrapping. The tear expanded, as a pile of books toppled over her. (Gwen): Who did this?! silently raised his hand. Ben rolled over, due to laughter. Gwen shot a glare at Ben, who stopped. Ben and Rook both looked at each other, smiling. Major Events * Ben, Rook, the orphans, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Carl, Sandra, Ken, and the Violet Offenders all make their first re-appearances. * Fasttrack, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, Bullfrag, and Walkatrout all make their first re-appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Orphan (multiple) * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin (cameo) * Max Tennyson (cameo) * Carl Tennyson (cameo) * Sandra Tennyson (cameo) * Ken Tennyson (cameo; Gwen's brother) * Fan (multiple) Villains * The Violet Offenders (3x) Aliens Used * Fasttrack (first re-appearance) * Big Chill (first re-appearance) * Echo Echo (first re-appearance) * Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) * Bullfrag (first re-appearance) * Walkatrout (first re-appearance) Trivia * This is a stand-alone Christmas special, and therefore does not belong to any series. * This chronologically takes place after the road trip taking place after OV, meaning that Ben would be about 18-19 years old in this fanfiction. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Stand-Alone